


Armor Up

by Tarlan



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Vaako is now Lord Marshal, and the weight of his new position hangs heavy on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For **Game of Cards** 10: Challenge 08: Pass-it-On:  
>  My prompt was the song: Open Season by Josef Salvat

Vaako looked across the dark, empty hall at the statues, tall figures cast in metal, writhing in agony as they worshiped the pain that freed them from this 'verse. He was one of the last of the natural born Necromongers, given life before all life was decreed an abomination that had to be cleansed from this 'verse if they were to cross the Threshold and see Underverse. He had believed fully, obeying without question, fighting to the death on every world they landed so to be assured his place, his death in due time. He believed they would succeed and the Threshold would open for them, and they would sail right on through, rewarded in a new 'Verse.

The fleet was moving through space, heading for the next world to cleanse, and though Vaako was now Lord Marshal, a Holy Half-Dead sitting on the Necromonger throne, he felt powerless and alone. Had Riddick felt the same weight of command, of prophesy? The same heaviness of loneliness as he saw the stars flashing past the fleet? Vaako had felt small and insignificant when they stopped before the glory of the Threshold, staring out at the tantalizing promise of a better world. He had taken on the mantle of command once Riddick was declared dead and though Vaako had crossed the Threshold, he had not found him waiting for him there. He had hoped...

A shadow moved and Vaako straightened, frowning, ever vigilant of attack from others who wanted the glory of this throne beneath them. He had not seen his First Among Commanders, Krone, since his return from the Threshold but the hour was late and Krone had peculiarities that even Vaako found repulsive. He was loyal to him though, protecting his back during the long months of debate following Riddick's death, where there was no clear succession. Many argued for him to become Lord Marshal, but just as many had not forgotten him falling to one knee before Riddick, offering obeisance to him after the death of Zhylaw. They saw him as narrow-minded, completely indoctrinated into Necroism even to the point of allowing a breeder to take the Necromonger throne without further challenge.

Riddick was no ordinary breeder. No ordinary man, and Vaako had been convinced he would be the one they needed to lead them through the final days of this campaign, and into Underverse.

"Who is there? Step out into the light," Vaako ordered.

Light glinted off silver eyes as the shadow moved silently to hover on the edge of the dimly lit hall, and Vaako tensed, skin prickling as if Riddick had walked over his dead bones. He rose from the throne smoothly and walked down the steps towards the man still cast in shadow.

"Are you among the living or the dead?"

"Oh, I'm very much alive, Vaako." He stepped forward, a taunting smile teasing at his lips, silver eyes glinting. "Not sure the same can be said of you."

Vaako raised his arm to reach out to Riddick, momentarily mesmerized by the ghost trail of his half-dead body.

"Then Krone betrayed me."

"Krone won't be a problem anymore."

"Are you here to kill me, Riddick? To reclaim your throne?"

"No. Krone was eager to spill the truth. He considered you weak. Too honorable. Probably planned to manipulate you into doing his bidding. All of the power, none of the risk."

"Then why are you still here?" Vaako asked, because the Riddick he had met on Helion Prime was a lone wolf, preferring to live and hunt alone, though he had hoped that would change once he converted to Necroism.

"Got a taste for company while I was here. Your company," Riddick stated softly, pressing his lips against Vaako's, and Vaako knew that was as close as he would ever get to a declaration of love from this man, but it was more than enough to lift the crushing weight of darkness and loneliness from his soul.

Vaako pulled Riddick hard against him, devouring his lips, savoring the rich taste of blood as teeth clashed and cut into weak flesh, satisfying a hunger he had denied too long. He pulled back a fraction, cheek rubbing against cheek, breathing in the scent of the man, of sweat and blood, and he whispered to him.

"Then armor-up, Riddick. We have worlds to save. Together."

END  
 


End file.
